


Disenchanted Observations

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Character Studies [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: Song playing while writing: Cheap Shots & Setbacks - As It Is





	Disenchanted Observations

The only question that Takao really had as he entered junior high and noticed the change in those he’d been around in primary school was what had happened to cause the changes.  
  
People got too serious, or too distant, and it effectively served to cut ties between them and everyone else as he watched.  
  
He didn’t think that, personally, he had changed - perhaps he had, but even in primary school, he’d always been one to observe others as he interacted with them.  
  
Small details stood out, but it was only just enough to allow him to actually feel like he knew them despite them never offering much in terms of actual information.  
  
He just knew that, with time, he became less and less excited about his habitual observations - it didn’t leave him with a feeling of pride anymore, just left him with a sort of sinking, icy feeling in his stomach.  
  
Which might be why he got involved with basketball so easily. If he could do something where his observations could be useful, that feeling would go away, right?  
  
And sure, it was fun but… it didn’t really satisfy him in the same way his observations used to in primary school.  
  
But no one could ever say that his acting skills weren’t up to par once he got through the entire three years of middle school without anyone knowing that he was fighting with himself rather than actually enjoying life as much as he pretended.

* * *

 

As soon as he entered Shūtoku, though, the feeling he’d been searching for through all of junior high hit him all at once, giving him his old excitement back.  
  
Perhaps it was seeing new faces and being in a completely different environment than he had been, but whatever it was, he was thankful for it.  
  
And that only improved after joining the basketball team and meeting Midorima - oh was it a treat to observe him, because he was never exactly the same two days in a row and it was intriguing and different.  
  
Before practices had even really gotten started, he’d already found himself completely adoring his team - they were sort of a hopeless blend of oddities, but it was in the best way he could think of.  
  
By the time that they actually got to Inter-High, he was more than excited about what he was going into - not only did he get to use his skills on other teams and have fun doing so, but he had the chance to play alongside people that either found him amusing or at the very least tolerated his excitable personality.  
  
And it never ceased to amuse him to throw them a curveball or two by acting just slightly off and watching their reactions, keeping them in mind and documented for later.

* * *

 

If he were honest, he never expected anyone to catch on to the fact that he wasn’t as excitable as he used to be, especially not by someone who hadn’t been in primary school with him. So he was caught off guard when, off the courts, the rest of his team played into his jokes and teasing, even if they claimed to dislike it, sharing smiles when they thought he couldn’t see.  
  
Well, he supposed that was only fair.  
  
At least he was trying, and he couldn’t wish for a better team to play alongside.


End file.
